Twisted
by Simone Simon
Summary: It’s like every story you’ve ever read…but totally different. For example, it’s the story of Draco Malfoy, savior of the Wizarding world, and Harry Potter, destined for darkness, and how they overcame everything, and fell in love.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so** much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

Hey everyone…I really hope you all enjoy this story…I worked really hard to try and finish it before I started posting…but then my beta got it back to me and said she loved it, so now I'm skeptical about my ending…but I can't keep myself from posting any longer! I can't leave my lovely readers unsure if I'll ever post again, so her it is, leave me reviews, love or hate, love is always nice though…

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different.

Exactly the same…but nothing alike.

For example, it's the story of Draco Malfoy, savior of the Wizarding world, and Harry Potter, destined for darkness, and how they overcame everything, and fell in love. It's about Draco's struggle with his godfather's death, and Harry's need to feel like he has a place in this cold, cold world.

With that said, I'll let you figure out the rest, try to follow along.

Don't blink, or you might miss it.

This is **Twisted**…

* * *

"Draco" Ron whispered, throwing the nearest thing on the nightstand, a potions book, at his friend. 

"AH! Bloody hell, Ron, that hurt" the blonde cried, rubbing his head where the book had hit him.

"Sorry, mate, I just wanted your opinion on something."

"At four o'clock in the bloody morning"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"What is it then" Draco turned on his side so he was facing Ron, deciding it must be a matter of importance.

"It's about Hermione… and well… I think I'm going to ask her on a date. Do you think I should"

Draco smiled in the darkness; he'd wanted his two best friends to get together for a long time now. "Of course you should! Merlin, Ron, you should've ages ago. Now let me go back to sleep"

"Right, thanks… sorry, mate."

* * *

The next morning Draco and Ron went sleepily down to the breakfast table where Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione were already eating. 

The twins had left home that summer to pursue their Joke Shop career, with much thanks to Draco for donating his winnings from the Tri-wizard Tournament. But of course, no one knew about this exchange.

"Draco, what happened to your head" Mrs. Weasley squealed as he sat down.

"Oh." The blonde reached up to feel the lump protruding from the middle of his forehead. "Ron pummeled me with a book in the middle of the night."

"Ronald" Molly cried.

"It was an accident, mum" Ron tried weakly to defend himself against his mother.

"How do you accidentally hit your best friend in the head with a book" Ginny inquired, a wicked smirk on her face.

Ron glared daggers at his sister.

"It's fine" Draco offered. "No permanent damage done. Just next time, Ron, throw a pillow."

Ron smiled sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Draco watched as Ron pulled Hermione into the back yard. 

He smiled and made his way up to Ron's room, where he stood by the window and looked out into the loneliness of his life.

* * *

"Harry, eat your breakfast, aren't you hungry" Lily Potter asked. 

The raven-haired Slytherin poked at his eggs. "No, not really."

"Your mother told you to eat" James snapped.

Harry scowled and took a small bite of toast. "There, I ate."

"Don't take that tone with me" James bellowed, rising from his chair.

"I believe I just did."

"Harry"

"Stay out of this, Lily" James commanded his wife. "Harry, you will eat your breakfast and then come see me in my study."

James left swiftly and Harry turned toward his mother. "Best do as he says." She sighed and left the table after James.

Harry sat by himself, sulking for a few minutes, poking at the food on his plate. Then he finally headed to see his father.

* * *

"Do you see this, Harry" James pulled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. "You are never going to receive this honor if you don't learn to follow orders." 

The Dark Mark.

"Who's to say I want it" Harry retorted, dropping himself lazily in a chair across from James's desk.

James stiffened. Was his only son declining the mark of their Lord"What did you just say to me"

"Maybe I don't want the bloody Dark Mark. Huh? Maybe, I don't want to spend the rest of my life as Voldemort's lap dog."

"Do not speak his name" James shouted.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort."

James glared at his son and Harry smirked back at him.

"Get out."

"What" Harry breathed.

"I never want to see you in this house again."

"But, father"

"Get out"

Harry hadn't been expecting that. He was used to getting in trouble for mouthing off to James, but was he really just kicked out of the Manor?

He stumbled out of the study, dazed, and somehow made it to his bedroom.

"Harry" Lily cried, entering mere moments later.

"Mum"

"I just talked to your father. Merlin, are you packed"

Harry looked at her in shock. "What"

"He wants you out of here before lunch."

Harry's jaw fell open, then he gritted his teeth, and with a flick of his wand all his things were packed and ready. He shrunk them and put them in his pocket.

Then he pushed past his mother and made his way to the door.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon at the Burrow, Draco and Ginny were outside, stretched out on the grass trading Wizard cards, Ron was flying around on Draco's Firebolt, and Hermione was reading some of their new school books having gone to Diagon Alley the day before. 

"Ronald! Ginny! Draco! Hermione" Mrs. Weasley called.

Draco and Ginny hopped up, Hermione closed her book and followed, while Ron pretended not to hear his mother.

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here now"

Ron rolled his eyes and flew over. "Yes mum"

"I want all of you to go pack for school, we're leaving for the platform early in the morning" Molly said. "And when you're done come down for dinner" she called after the four pairs of retreating footsteps.

* * *

"Broom" Draco called and Ron tossed him his Firebolt. He shrunk it and threw it into his trunk then closed it. 

"Dray" Ron called as Draco lay down on his bed.

"Ron"

"Are you alright? I mean, you haven't said anything about Severus all summer." As soon as he said it, Ron knew it had come out wrong.

Draco closed his eyes as a rush of memories came back.

…The Ministry….Voldemort…Severus Falling through the veil…James Potter…

"Draco, I"

The blonde held up his hand. "I know, Ron. It's okay."

"You just…hardly talk about it…I mean, it's not good for stuff like this to go unmentioned."

"Thanks Ron, really, thank you, but I'm just… not ready yet."

"Okay, I just want you to know I'm here when you are."

Draco nodded and hopped off the bed. "Ready to eat"

The redhead smiled. "I'm always ready."

* * *

"Harry? What are you doing here" 

"James and Lily kicked me out" Harry said coolly as he strode into his godfather's home.

"What? What the hell happened" Sirius Black inquired.

Harry tossed his luggage out of his pocket and returned it to normal size, and then he stretched out on an overstuffed couch in the living room.

"Well" he began"I believe it started when I refused to eat my breakfast, which then turned into me not being on the right path to receive the Dark Mark. And finally I refused Voldemort and said his name a bunch of times."

Harry closed his eyes, remembering the events, and Sirius took a seat in a chair across from Harry. "You're lucky I wasn't already at school."

"I was willing to take that risk. There was nowhere else for me to go" Harry assured his godfather.

Sirius nodded. "You might as well stay packed. We leave for Hogwarts early tomorrow morning. I have to be there before the students, so I'll drop you off at the train station before I head to Hogsmeade."

Harry yawned and Sirius got out a blanket for him and he slept soundly on the couch.

* * *

Please Review. 

Much love and kisses,

Simone


	2. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so,** **so, so, so**, much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different…

* * *

**Twisted: _Drowning_**

* * *

It was the middle of October at Hogwarts, Halloween was drawing near, and Draco found himself feeling even more alone. 

It was bad when Severus had died, but he still had his friends. Now though, they were a couple, Hermione and Ron, and the last thing on their minds was spending time with Draco, no matter if they'd been friends for six years.

"Malfoy" Potions Master Sirius Black spat. "Shouldn't you be in class"

Draco turned around to face the man who, aside from Harry Potter, made his school years increasingly worse.

"Well"

"I'm going" Draco hissed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for skipping class and having a smart mouth" Black called after him.

* * *

Harry was sitting by the lake during classes on the coldest day in October. 

He'd thought about suicide before, never had he attempted it, nor did he ever plan to, especially not at school. But there he was, the water looking _so_ inviting.

When he fell, and the water surrounded him, it was as he had imagined it: Peaceful.

Harry knew it was near impossible to drown yourself, so he was counting on at least one of the horrors in the lake to grab him and pull him under for good.

But what happened next was quite the opposite.

As Harry felt himself falling further under water, he felt happier than he had in a long time, knowing he would never have to face the hell of his life again.

Then a definite disturbance filled the lake, and he felt himself being pulled towards the surface, lungs empty, body weak, he couldn't fight it.

When Harry was dragged onto dry land, it was almost as if he had died and was watching his life from beyond.

The person who had saved him laid him out on the grass checked his pulse, and proceeded to give him mouth to mouth.

Harry began coughing up water, and found that he was back to his proper place, in his body.

His rescuer pulled off Harry's wet shirt and wrapped a dry jacket around him, which Harry figured he'd taken off before jumping in.

"Harry… Harry can you hear me"

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He knew that voice.

Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

"You just have to be the hero, huh, Malfoy" Harry spat weakly, trying to sit up.

"Stay down, you almost"

"Drowned? Yeah, way to go, _Scar head_, I wanted it that way."

"You wanted to die" Draco asked.

Harry started coughing again and Draco tried to get him to stay lying down, but the raven-haired Slytherin just slapped his hands away. "You don't know the half of it" he panted when the coughing fit was over.

"Then explain it to me" Draco said, sitting down next to Harry.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you just want to be everyone's friend, don't you? Well you're not going to be mine" Harry spat.

"I just thought you and I had something in common, that's all." He got up and started walking away.

"Wait." Draco stopped. "What could you and I _possibly_ have in common"

The Gryffindor turned around and shrugged. "It's just… we're both skipping classes, we came to the lake, and obviously we're both having problems."

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Draco stood uncomfortably, trying to decide if he should stay or go, not to mention he could feel a cold coming on standing in his wet robes. Harry appeared to be weighing things in his mind.

"My parents disowned me" the Slytherin blurted out. For a brief second Draco could hear the pain in Harry's voice, but it soon turned back to venom. "But you wouldn't know anything about that." He looked up at Draco. "Your parents died for you, mine would rather watch me die."

Draco sat down again. "I don't know why I thought you would be different. You're just like the rest of them. You think my life is perfect, don't you"

"Isn't it"

"Anything but." Draco looked out across the lake towards the castle. "After my parents died, I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who hate magic, as well as me. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Then I came here and everything changed.

"In third year, I met my godfather. He offered to take me in, but there were some…complications and I couldn't live with him. I did get to stay with him for awhile last summer, and over Christmas holiday… but then he died."

"So why were you out here today" Harry asked, wrapping up tighter in Draco's coat.

"Loneliness, I suppose. Ron and Hermione got together recently and I've been sort of… forgotten. I came out here after Black caught me in the hall. I was going to sit under that tree over there." He pointed to the right of them.

"Why"

Draco shrugged. "It's what I do. But then I saw you fall…or jump, I guess."

There was another period of silence as Harry took in what Draco had told him.

"So I spilled my soul to you" Draco finally said. "Now it's your turn."

Harry looked Draco up and down. "You look cold" he said.

"Tell me, Potter, why were you trying to kill yourself"

"Come on, Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it here." He got up.

"Where then" Draco asked.

"My room."

* * *

"…So after sixteen years of abuse, both mental and physical, James finally kicked me out because I refused the Dark Mark." 

"Where'd you go" Draco was laid out on Harry's bed, clad in the Slytherin's jeans and a tank top.

"Sirius's place. It was the day before school started again so it wasn't too bad." Harry sat down next to Draco on the bed, unaware that he was still wearing the blonde's jacket. "All of that and fights with various Slytherins led me to the lake today… and I don't know why I told you all of that."

Draco smiled and rolled over on his back so he could look up at Harry.

"We're not friends, you know" Harry assured Draco.

"Of course not."

"Because I hate you."

Draco nodded. "And I hate you."

"So this is just…"

"Two people who hate each other confiding in the other person because there was no where else to turn, and it felt right."

"…And so they know they're not incredibly alone in the way they feel."

"…And maybe they can talk again sometime."

Harry smirked. "_You_ can drown next time."

Draco smiled and got up. "See you, Potter."

"Later, Malfoy."

* * *

Please Review. 

**Pila:** Wow, sorry if I ruined you're story:hides: I had no idea, I promise. But thanks for reading mine and for the compliment, glad you love it!

**Hacen Necah:** Lol, watch the sugar, love. Don't worry; I know plenty of crazy people (myself included) so scaring me takes a lot. But thanks for reviewing! I'm ecstatic that you like it! (Can you tell I'm trying to expand my vocabulary? Hehe)

**DemonRogue13:** Great, thanks…I was worried that I wouldn't get that many people who liked it, but I was wrong. Thanks again! Enjoy the rest…

**Isabel Evelyn:** Well I hope you find the rest of the story interesting as well…Thanks for reviewing!

**cutieak88:** Oh yeah, it's Twisted alright…hope you find the rest to your liking, thanks!

**Madizon:** :bows: You're too kind…but really, thanks, I'm pleased that you like it. I suppose my portrayal of James in Lucius' shoes was a bit harsh…but yes, it has a lot to do with what's to come, so forgive me please. But thanks again!

**truthfulchaos:** Hey, I know you! Lol, well thank you for reviewing anyway, it's always appreciated, and keep up the good beta-ing -) Thanks bunches…hehe, you said 'niffty'.

**Orlin:** hehe, well I'm glad you liked the characters and the story, I do hope you will continue reading, and thank you very much for the review…it was entertaining. -)

**Mea:** I thought it was a refreshing change too…And I hope you _do_ like it a lot. Thanks!

**Itsasledgehammer:** Thanks…glad you've never seen it done before, I was hoping it was original. Enjoy the rest!

**BlueEyedOne:** Lol, well the _point_ is that everything's "Twisted"! I hope you like it anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Brandnewsemester:** Yeah, I like the character change, it's fun ti write. But anyway, thanks for reviewing, I hope you like!

**Lily Michelle:** Ohh, intrigued…maybe I can hold your attention for a few more chapters, lol. Hope you like where it goes…thanks!

**DeathEaterGirl666:** Well thank you, enjoy the rest!

**Daughter of the Sky:** Hehe, D.o.t.S! I love you! Lol, wow, well you can't kill me until I officially announce that I am brain dead and can no longer write stories…which won't happen! Don't worry, this story's still in process, but it's far enough along that I can get a weekly post in as long as I have time…did I mention I love you? Thanks for reviewing!

Much love and kisses,

**Simone**

Oh! And I was wondering if anyone didn't have an account or didn't have this story on alert, if you wanted to leave your email in your review and however many reviews I get with email addresses, I'll send out and email each time I post a new chapter for this…let me know if you want me to do that.

Love!


	3. Broken Mirrors

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so,** **so, so, so**, much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different…

* * *

**Twisted: _Broken Mirrors_**

* * *

"…Keeper of the Sorcerer's Stone… I swear, Ronald Weasley, if you do not get this one, I'm going to strangle you." 

"Aw, Hermione, I don't know."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, you practically lived this one!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh, bloody hell, that was six years ago," Ron groaned. "Flew…Flem something…"

"Nicolas Flamel, Ron! Ah, I give up!" She shut her history of magic book and sat stiffly on the couch.

Ron rolled his eyes then noticed Draco enter the common room. "Dray, come save me, please!"

Draco walked over and rested his arms on the back of the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I can tell you what we're not doing. We're not studying for the History of Magic test we have tomorrow, that's what we're not doing," Hermione said hotly.

Ron looked up at Draco, a look of shear terror in his eyes.

"Well, 'Mione, if you want-" Draco began.

"Nicolas Flamel, do you remember who he is, Draco?" Hermione cut him off.

"Sure, he's the guy-"

"Who keeps the Sorcerer's Stone. We learned that our first year, the year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to have Voldemort for the other half of his sodding head! The year we were almost killed by a three headed dog!" She was yelling now. "The year you played a bloody life sized version of Wizard Chest! Do you remember now, Ronald? Gah!" She got up and walked to the girl's dorm.

Ron and Draco looked at each other, and then noticed the whole common room looking at them as well. "Just a bit of stress," Draco informed them. "She's taking on a lot of classes this year." He grabbed Ron's arm and drug him up to their dorm.

"Merlin, what's gotten into her?" Ron asked, jumping on his bed as Draco shut the door.

"Dunno. How long have you all been studying?"

Ron shrugged. "Not long, since dinner I guess… by the way, where were you all day?"

Draco sat on his bed across from Ron. "I've been around. Didn't really feel up to going to class."

The redhead nodded. "Fancy a game of chess?"

Draco laughed. "Not on the life of Nicolas Flamel."

Ron tossed a pillow at him. "Oh, sod off already."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville filed in a few minutes later. "Nice show down there," Dean commended them.

"Yeah, you really got Hermione worked up," Seamus added.

"Hey, she got herself worked up," Ron informed them.

"I dunno, she seemed really pissed," Dean went on.

"It's cause Ron's soft in the head," Draco said.

They all laughed. "You just wait, Malfoy, you'll get yours," Ron threw in, before settling back onto his bed. "Is _anyone_ up for a game of Wizard Chess?"

"I'll have a go," Seamus said. "Where's the board?"

"Under my bed." Ron got up to get it.

Neville and Dean started a game of exploding snaps. "Wanna join, Draco?" Neville asked when he noticed the blonde sitting solemnly on his bed.

Draco shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm going to go to bed, I think." He hopped off his bed and went to change into his pajamas.

"Night guys," he called as he settled in for sleep. They were all too wrapped up in their games, so he just put a silencing charm on and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Draco and Ron were sitting with Neville and Ginny, informing her about Hermione's outburst the night before, when Hermione entered the Great Hall. She walked down to where the four were sitting. 

"Thanks for waiting," she snapped.

Draco looked at Ron. "We were a little afraid you were going to start talking about how Ron doesn't know anything about the Chamber of Secrets either and then bite our heads off."

"Draco," Ron muttered, elbowing the blonde in the ribs while trying not to laugh.

"Ow."

"Alright, I get it, I made a bloody fool out of myself in the common room last night. I'm sorry." She took her respective seat next her boyfriend.

"Morning, 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

"Morning, Gin, Neville." Hermione sighed and started piling food on her plate.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders. "You alright, 'Mione?"

Hermione shrugged and Ron kissed her gently. She smiled. "I'm sorry about last night."

Ron shook his head. "Forget it."

Draco frowned and looked down at his empty breakfast plate. Food just didn't seem that appealing these days. He put his fork down and looked around the Great Hall, instantly he locked eyes with Harry Potter at the Slytherin table, sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. It was odd, because when Harry looked at Draco, he wasn't smirking or scowling, he was just… looking. He let a small smile grace his lips before turning back to his housemates.

Draco cocked his head to one side curiously, before he realized Ron was talking to him.

"You coming, mate?"

Draco nodded and stood up, following his friends out of the hall.

* * *

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Black drawled as Draco entered the Potions classroom. 

"Morning, Professor," Draco muttered.

"Perhaps you can take a seat and stop holding up the class."

"Sorry, Professor." Draco took his seat behind Hermione and Ron.

"Now, before our lesson was interrupted, we were discussing the ingredients in a healing potion…"

"Where were you?" Ron whispered, half turning his head to look at Draco.

"Peeves locked me in the lavatory," Draco hissed, irritated.

"Sorry, mate-"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, is my lesson getting in the way of your conversation?" Sirius asked from the front of the room.

The Slytherins snickered and Draco gritted his teeth.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, ten for each of you."

The Gryffindors groaned as Black turned back to the board. "Unless, you would rather serve weekend detention with me," he added.

"No, thank you, sir," Draco called back, digging his nails into the desk. _This is not my day,_ he thought as Black droned on about healing potions.

* * *

"Crap day, Malfoy?" 

Draco looked up to find Harry standing over him, smirking. He leaned his head back against the bark of the tree he was sitting under. "How did you know I would be here?"

Harry smiled. "It's 'what you do', as I recall."

Draco nodded. "Right."

The raven-haired boy sat down next to him. "What happened to your hand?" he asked, pointing towards Draco's right hand, which was wrapped in a bloody cloth.

The Gryffindor laughed bitterly. "I punched a mirror after reading a letter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bad letter?"

"Bad enough to make me punch a mirror," Draco spat.

"Merlin, Malfoy, I get it. You're pissed, but don't start on me, alright? I didn't have to come over here you know. Bloody hell, I don't even know why I did." Harry got up and was about to walk away.

"Harry, wait." Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…" Harry turned back around to face Draco. "I woke up this morning with everything feeling normal, like it used to be. Ron and I went down to breakfast and I was okay. Then Hermione got there, and reality hit me. I dunno." Harry sat back down. "Sometimes I forget how bad things can get… and then I got this letter from a friend and… everything went straight to hell."

"What did this friend have to say?"

Draco looked at Harry, then down at his hand. "Basically, that I can't leave Hogwarts at all this year or contact anyone outside of the grounds."

Harry nodded. "You work with the Order, don't you?"

"Bravo, Mr. Potter." Draco smirked, cradling his injured hand

* * *

Please Review. 

**DemonRogue:** Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Goldfishie900 aka Malfoyscutie:** I thought it was a nice change too; hope you like the rest and thanks for reviewing!

**Son of twilight:** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the rest.

**someonesgurl:** Well thank you very much, I'm glad that you like it, hope the rest meets your approval.

**BlueEyedOne: **Yeah, I can understand how that would be confusing, when I first started writing it I kept switching Draco and Harry's names and I'd go back and be like "Of, crap!" Lol, well thanks for reviewing, hope the switch becomes less confusing.

**Madizon:** Oh course I don't mid reading a compliment…I look forward to them. Anyway, thank you so much, it's comforting knowing they seem like they're still as J.K. wrote them. Well, thanks again, hope you like!

**ringoffury77:** Well, I'm glad you liked it. You're not the only one who's having trouble with the switch…hope that gets easier for everyone. Thanks for the review!

**Orlin:** Well, I can't keep you desperately waiting for long…lol, yeah, it is sad thinking of Draco with the Dursley's, poor, poor Draco. Ooo, I love evil Black too :grins: well, duh, I wrote him, lol, I'll stop going crazy now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Itsasledgehammer: **Lol, well I guess Harry being in Draco's life isn't all cupcakes and cherry's…he did get kicked out after all, and he's so lonely, and he was going to commit suicide…I guess there's reason to have a soft spot for him. Hehe, thanks!

**Hawkenten:** Yeah, I thought it an interesting concept, was curious what people would think of it, most of them still can't get their head around the life switching, lol, but that's understandable, and people seem to like it, so as long as I'm doing what I set out to do (Entertaining my reviewers) I'm happy. Well, thanks bunches, enjoy the rest!

**Lily Michelle: **You know, I'm not really sure if I can pinpoint the exact reason why I wanted to switch them, instead of just writing about Harry. Probably because it's not something that I've seen done before, thought it would be nice to have something fresh floating around, and it's always been interesting to me, the idea of being in someone else's shoes, so, now we get to have a taste of what it's like when you turn Draco and Harry's worlds upside down and turn them into the person they hate the most. If that makes sense. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**black-ravenrose:** Hm, I seem to be getting a lot of "interesting"s, lol, I guess people don't really know what to make of it yet. Oh well, hope you enjoy the rest, thanks!

**Maura:** w00t, glad you liked, hope the rest is as enjoyable. Thanks!

**CrimsonTearsOfPain:** Thanks for reviewing, enjoy!

**Daughter of the Sky:** Lol, love you too Dots, love you too. And it's good to know I have support if I ever lose my knack for writing…but don't worry, there are no plans in the near future for that to happen. Love you!

* * *

**Much** love and kisses, 

Simone


	4. Snape, Part I

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so,** **so, so, so**, much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different…

* * *

**Twisted: _Snape, Part I_**

* * *

"You remember the DA DA teacher we had third year?" Draco asked Harry, he'd brought out the letter to show him. 

"Yeah, the werewolf or something."

"Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew. He was one of my dad's best friends. The letter's from him."

"What's this bit about Severus? Who's Severus?" Harry asked.

"No one, forget that." Draco tried to grab the letter back.

"No wait." He held it so Draco couldn't reach and read, "'And about Severus…I know we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it, but I don't want you to blame yourself, it wasn't your fault…" Wait, Severus… Snape?"

"Harry, give me the letter."

"He's your godfather, isn't he? Severus Snape that escaped from Azkaban?"

"It doesn't matter now, he's dead!" Draco took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands.

"Draco, I-"

"Forget it." Draco looked up again. "It doesn't matter now."

"What happened?"

"Potter, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"It's not been that long."

"So? You can still talk about it."

Draco got up. "I have to go."

"Draco-"

He took off, walking fast towards the castle.

* * *

"Draco?" 

The blonde opened his eyes to find Ginny Weasley looking down at him. He was stretched out on the couch in the common room.

"You've been lying there for nearly two hours. Are you alright?" she asked, sitting on the coffee table next to him.

He shrugged.

"I suppose you heard from Peter then."

"He wrote you, too?" Draco asked, closing his eyes again.

"No, he wrote mum and she wrote me. I'm supposed to make sure you follow orders."

Draco laughed. "Because I enjoy risking my life and the life of the people I love."

"Draco, it's not-"

"No, I know, Gin, and you don't have to worry. I won't leave the grounds and I won't write anyone. It's a shame that I have to miss Hogsmeade this weekend, though."

"Oh, Dray, I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I'm going to go back to sulking now, if you don't mind."

"Draco-"

"Ginny, I'm fine."

She hesitated before getting up and walking towards her dorm.

Draco sighed and turned over so his face was buried in the pillow.

He didn't know what was going on, he hated the fact that he had actually _felt_ like telling Harry what had happened with Severus. He hadn't talked to anyone about it since that night, and he was going to start with his enemy?

It didn't make sense, nothing in Draco's head made sense these days.

But the fact that Harry had taken the time to notice Draco wasn't around and that he had remembered about the tree… it was getting weird. The blonde hit the side of the couch in frustration as he stood up, then he walked to his room and collapsed on the bed.

For awhile he toyed with the idea of going to dinner, if he didn't go Ron and Hermione would wonder where he had been, and if he did go, he'd top off his horrible day with seeing how happy his best friends were together.

In the end he just lay in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Harry are you listening to me?" Sirius asked. It was just before dinner and the Potions Master was giving his godson his weekly lesson that would prove useful if James Potter ever sent one of the other Death Eaters after Harry. 

"Sirius, what do you know about Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

Black stopped and started at Harry. "What in Merlin's name does that have to do with anything?"

Harry shrugged. "I found an old **Daily Prophet** in my room, from when Snape escaped Azkaban."

Sirius took a seat behind his desk

"And I know you were in school with him," Harry continued.

"Harry, Severus Snape and I never quite got along," Sirius began. "He was a hot shot around Hogwarts, I suppose. He hung out with Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Come to think of it, all four of them ended up living cursed existences."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Black continued. "Malfoy was haunted by that which was the Dark Lord, and, in the end, died as you know. And Peter, well, he is a werewolf, and that in itself is something very difficult to deal with."

"Especially when people work to get him fired from jobs he's actually pretty good at," Harry added.

Sirius glared at him before continuing. "And Lupin is supposedly dead. Harry, I'm about to tell you something that I shouldn't, but I trust that you won't repeat this information."

Harry smirked. "Who'm I going to tell, _daddy_?"

"All right… Severus Snape was sent to Azkaban because he was found guilty of murdering Lupin and twelve muggles." Harry nodded. "That was, in fact, false. He was framed; Remus Lupin framed him and faked his own death. When Snape escaped from Azkaban he went in search of Lupin who was hiding within the walls of Hogwarts. I was there the night Snape came to Hogwarts, and up until that night I too believed he was guilty, but later I learned what I'm telling you now.

"That night both Lupin and Snape escaped. Lupin fled to the foot of his lord, and Snape went into hiding. You've heard your father talk about the Order of the Phoenix, correct?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm a member of the Order, and so was Snape. Dumbledore founded the order years ago when the Dark Lord first came to power; he has resurrected it now for the same reason. Anyway, along with Pettigrew and most of the Weasley family, and various other wizards and witches, we make up the Order. Last year, Snape died at the ministry. He'd been in hiding since his escape, and it was the first time he really got a taste for battle."

"What happened?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Another night, Harry. We've already wasted a night of training, you should get to dinner."

Harry nodded and left the office then headed to the Great Hall.

_"So Snape was innocent,"_ he thought as he walked toward the Slytherin table.

* * *

Please Review. 

Not going to do personals this time around, sorry, but I wanted to say to **orlin **that I hope you get well soon!

**Much** love and kisses,

Simone


	5. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so,** **so, so, so**, much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different…

**A/N:** SORRY! I haven't updated in forever things have been really mixed up with me lately and I went on spring break, so I'm so so sorry, but please read anyway.

* * *

**Twisted: _Hogsmeade_**

* * *

"You're sure you don't want us to stay, Draco?" Hermione asked for the millionth time that day, standing in the entrance hall. 

"Positive. I'll be fine. I've got some studying to catch up on anyway." He smiled and tried to get them on their way to Hogsmeade.

Hermione frowned. "Draco, I don't want to leave you here by yourself-"

"'Mione, don't worry. I'm safe within the walls of Hogwarts. That's why I can't go. Will you leave already?

"C'mon Hermione, Draco's right," Ron pleaded.

"Okay… I'm just afraid that if something happens he won't be able to reach us."

"Hermione!" Draco, Ron, and Ginny all said at the same time.

"Okay! Let's go." She threw her hands up in defeat and they headed out of the hall.

Draco waved them off smiling, then once they were out of sight he sighed and headed up to the tower.

He sat in the common room for a while, trying to study and trying to stop himself from writing a letter to anyone at all. He was tempted to write the twins, see how the shop was coming along, but he figured he'd just let Ron do that later. Then he wanted to write Peter. He was almost so desperate that he wanted to write to his aunt and uncle. At that point, he decided he needed to get away from all the first and second years running rampant through the common room.

So he made his way to the Quidditch pitch for a fly.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were stalking me, Potter," Draco said as he landed his broom. 

Harry smirked as he walked onto the pitch. "Well it's a good thing you know better then."

"Didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade?" the blonde asked.

"Didn't see the point." He mounted his broom. "Fancy a game?" Harry asked, pulling out a snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco asked, an all too familiar scene playing over in his head.

_"Where'd you get that?"_

_"Knicked it," said Lucius casually…_

Draco smiled; Black almost had his head that day.

"James gave it to me a couple years back, to practice with at home." He sighed and took off. "You coming?" he called back to Draco.

Draco mounted his broom as well and took off. "Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

Harry smirked. "You think I care about what the prats around here think of me? Besides, they're all at Hogsmeade."

Draco shook his head as Harry let the snitch go.

"So I asked Sirius about Severus Snape the other day," Harry said as they were walking back to the castle for lunch.

"Yeah? And what did Professor Black have to say?" Draco asked bitterly.

Harry looked at the Gryffindor sideways. "He said Snape was framed, told me the story and more about the Order."

They stopped out side the door to the castle and Draco turned to face Harry. "That's all?"

"That's the truth, isn't it?" Draco nodded. "What were you expecting then?"

Draco shrugged. "I just thought he'd say something mean or bad about Severus… they didn't really get along."

"Yeah, I kind of got that from the way Sirius talked about him."

They entered the castle.

"But there is one thing." Harry stopped them again before they entered the Great Hall and went to their respective tables. "Sirius didn't tell me how Snape died."

"Suddenly I'm not hungry." Draco sighed.

"Malfoy, will you please just tell me?" Harry implored.

Draco looked down at his feet. "Not right now. You should eat and I'm going to shower… but maybe, if we happen to run into each other around two in the dungeons out side of your room. Maybe in that situation, I'd be able to talk about it."

Harry smiled. "Alright, bye, Malfoy."

Draco waved and started up the staircase.

* * *

"You have a nice bed, Potter," Draco said. It was just after two and the blonde laid himself out across Harry's bed. 

"It suites me, I suppose." He sat in a desk chair facing Draco. "So, ready to talk?"

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know why, but I feel like talking to you about this… about that night, when I've not even talked to Ron or Hermione or Peter, and they're the closest people to me." He sat up and looked at Harry.

"It was just a bit after holiday last year, that whole year my connection to Voldemort had been strengthening, and I was able to see what he was seeing at certain points. One day though, Voldemort tricked me, and I saw Severus being held captive in the Ministry. It was actually the day of our O.W.L.S."

Harry nodded. "I remember."

"So, in a panic, I got Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood, and we rode on thestrals to the Ministry. When we got there, Severus was no where in sight." He glanced at Harry uneasily.

"Go on."

"I… I dunno if I should."

"Draco…"

"Your father was there, and there was this deal about a prophecy… anyway, it was a set up, and once word reached the Order, Dumbledore, Peter, Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks showed up." Draco sighed. "The Order battled the Death Eaters, eventually it was just me and Neville in the room where all the fighting was going on, and the prophecy shattered." His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes stung with tears, but he didn't stop, he had to say it, he had to speak it, to know that it was real, to know that Severus was not coming back. "Severus was fighting Petunia Dursley, she hit him with a spell… and he fell through the veil." Draco's lip trembled and he wiped his eyes.

"I never saw him again."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask what "the veil" was, but he knew not to. He knew not to push Draco any further. "You haven't been eating since it happened, have you?"

Draco shrugged. "It's been hard to concentrate on anything long enough to consume a meal. I keep playing the night over and over again in my head. I wake up screaming for him almost every night, screaming for Severus as he falls through."

"And no one knows?"

"Been using a silencing charm all the time. That's also why I haven't gone to classes much. I can't concentrate." He looked over at Harry again, who was watching him intently. "Everyone keeps telling me that it's not my fault, you read it in the letter from Peter, but I can't help but think it is. If I hadn't of been so _stupid_, if I hadn't of drug my friends into it all, if I had just contacted Peter or Dumbledore in the first place. They would have told me that he was fine.

"But most of all if I hadn't of pissed Black off to the point where he stopped giving me Occlumency lessons. So you see, it could have all been prevented, if I'd been a little bit smarter about it all."

"Draco," Harry cooed. "You really need to-"

"Potter, don't even start. Don't tell me to stop blaming myself and don't tell me it wasn't my fault. Because it bloody well was!"

Harry didn't say anything else and Draco lay back on the bed, exhausted.

* * *

Please Review. 

**Much** love and kisses,

Simone


	6. Two People

**Disclaimer:** Not J.K.R…:sigh: tragically.

**Warning:** SLASH…yummy

**A/N:** Thank **so,** **so, so, so**, much to my beta, **truthfulchaos**, you rock, love ya doll.

**Summary: **It's like every story you've ever read…but totally different…

**A/N:** SORRY! Once again it took me forever to update. I love you all so much if your still reading this, I will get it all posted and back on schedule soon, I promise.

* * *

**Twisted: _Two People_**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, barging into the sixth year boy's dormitory. 

Neville looked up from where he was reading by the window and Ron hastily pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers, his ears blushing. Dean rolled over in bed, covering his face with a pillow, and Seamus sat up to see what the fuss was about.

It was Sunday morning the week after the Hogsmeade trip; Draco rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain closed around his bed.

"I've had it up to here, Draco," she yelled, ripping the curtain down. "You've not said one word to anyone in a week, nor have you gotten out of bed! You've skipped classes and meals. What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Draco glared at her and rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans off the floor, he pulled them on as well as a gray t-shirt that offset his eyes. Then he headed for the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Malfoy, not without telling me what's wrong," she threatened.

Draco gritted his teeth and looked back at her, then turned the door handle.

"Draco, I'm serious."

He pulled the door open and took a step out.

"Draco!"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it Hermione!" Draco snapped back at her before slamming the door and exiting Gryffindor tower.

Hermione closed her eyes, taken aback. Ron walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned towards him, burying her face in his chest. "I just want to help him," she sobbed.

"I know, 'Mione." Ron rubbed her back. "I know..."

* * *

Harry groaned, pulling himself out of bed. There was a persistent knocking on his bedroom door. "I'm bloody coming, he muttered, opening the door to find a very troubled looking Draco. "Malfoy?" 

"You have my jacket," Draco mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet, which Harry noticed were bare.

"I guess I do. Would you like some shoes as well?" Harry sneered, but Draco only glared at him and followed him in the room. "Rough morning?" Harry asked, the comment lacking in the sincerity he wished was there.

Draco didn't say anything as Harry pulled the jacket from his closet.

"Come to think about it, I haven't seen you since Saturday." The blonde reached for his jacket, but Harry pulled it just out of his reach. "Not since you talked about what happened with Severus." He reached for the jacket again. "Draco, don't close yourself off, if you do that every time you talk about things that hurt you, or mean a lot to you you're going to have a severely screwed up future."

"Give me my fucking jacket, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Getting testy, are we?"

"Potter."

Harry shook his head and tossed Draco his jacket. "Think about what I said, will you?"

The Gryffindor slipped his arms into the worn leather of his coat. "Already have."

"And?" Harry called after him.

"Future can't be severely screwed up, if I don't have one."

Harry took a moment to register what Draco had just said, before taking off after him. He grabbed the blonde's arm. "What do you mean?"

"Let me go, Potter."

"Draco, what do you mean?"

Draco tried to twist free of Harry's grasp.

But Harry, being the stronger of the pair, clutched his arm tighter and hauled him back into the Slytherin's bedroom. He threw Draco on the bed.

"Talk to me, Malfoy."

Draco sat up, blonde hair that he'd been growing out since fourth year veiled his face.

"Draco?" Harry took a step closer to the bed, but the Gryffindor still didn't speak. When he was close enough, Harry reached out and pushed the hair away from Draco's face. The blonde jerked his head away, but not before Harry saw the tears streaking his face. "Draco," Harry whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's happened?"

Draco pulled at his hair, sniffled, and slapped his hands down on the bed in front of him. "I yelled at Hermione this morning," he finally said. "And all she was trying to do was help. But I just can't listen to it anymore, I can't listen to people who claim they care and then cast me off for another person like I'm not even there. Like I'm not even hurting this much." He sobbed. "Because I am, Harry, I'm hurting more than they could ever know. They keep telling me that it wasn't my fault and to stop blaming myself. Well then who's bloody fault was it? I feel like I have to blame someone. Severus is dead! That's got to be someone's fault!" He slapped his palm on his forehead.

"Draco, don't." Harry grabbed his wrist.

"What else am I going to do?" He bawled as Harry pulled him closer and held him to his chest.

The Slytherin didn't really know what he was doing, cradling his worst enemy. Maybe he felt like he owed it to him. _For stopping me from killing myself?_

Suddenly something Draco had said that first night came back to him.

_"Two people who hate each other confiding in the other person because there was no where else to turn, and it felt right..."_

_It felt right_.

And it did, nothing in Harry's empty life, full of abuse and regret, had ever felt so right.

He pushed back Draco's white-blonde hair and wiped his cheeks. Draco didn't seem to realize what was going on. And maybe Harry didn't either.

Maybe Harry couldn't see the way that Draco was clutching him, like if he let go the world would shatter at his feet. Maybe Harry didn't realize that Draco hadn't gotten out of bed in a week because he was afraid that someone might recognize that something was different about him. Maybe Harry didn't see it, see that Draco needed him more than he'd needed anyone in his life before.

He needed to talk to him, to listen to him talk, to watch his face when he smirked, to be around him. He needed to touch him, and he needed Harry to need him too.

And maybe Draco didn't see the way Harry was looking at him, mapping out every crease and blemish on the blonde's gentle face, or maybe he didn't feel the Slytherin stroking his soft hair.

No, maybe neither of them could see that the other was falling in love with them, and maybe they didn't realize that they were falling in love right back...

* * *

Please Review. 

**Much** love and kisses,

Simone


End file.
